Jerry Trainor
) San Diego, California |Row 2 title = Years Active |Row 2 info = 2000 - present |Row 3 title = Occupations |Row 3 info = Film, Television, and Voice actor/Director/Producer/Comedian |Row 4 title = Eye Color |Row 4 info = Hazel Eye Color |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 6'2" Height |Row 6 title = Other Experiences |Row 6 info = Motorcycle, basic guitar Other Experiences}} Gerald William "Jerry" Trainor (born Friday, January 21st, 1977) is an American television and movie actor. From 2007 to 2012, he starred as Spencer Shay in the Nickelodeon TV show series iCarly. He has worked previously with Miranda Cosgrove on Drake & Josh, as "Crazy Steve". He played Spencer Shay on iCarly from 2007 to 2012. He is also the voice actor of Dudley Puppy on the cartoon series T.U.F.F. Puppy, and he starred in the Nick@Nite sitcom, Wendell & Vinnie, as Uncle Vinnie taking care of his boy genius nephew.Jerry stars in Wendall & Vinnie Biography Born and raised in San Diego, California, far from the clamor of Hollywood, Trainor lived in the same childhood home until venturing to college. His father was a Navy commander of a fighter squadron and his mother was a calculus teacher at USD High School, the same high school Trainor attended. He credits both of his parents for his comedic bent and his ability to balance it with a serious side. The love of laughter and the spotlight hit in elementary school, where a “Hansel and Gretel” spoof inspired him to explore the silly side of life. Growing up, the actor excelled in math and considered becoming an architect but he opted to build a career in comedy instead. He got more serious about comedy at University of San Diego High School, and roles in the Pajama Game, The Matchmaker, Guys and Dolls, Up the Down Staircase, and Sugar followed.Jerry's early work(Signonsandigeo.com) Trainor attended UC Santa Barbara for the quintessential college experience, combining academics and partying on the beach. He graduated from UCSB with a BFA in acting – but not before a Hollywood agent caught his one-man comedy show at college and urged him to audition in Los Angeles.Jerry Trainor's start in entertainment(LiveJournal.com- Jerry Trainor Fans) Career His first role was on television in the risque MTV series, Undressed. Some of his other television credits include, Drake & Josh, Angel, Malcolm in the Middle,Boston Public,Crossing Jordan, and a small scene in'' Victorious. '' His first recurring TV role was as Brian "The A.V. guy" on Crossing Jordan. In his appearance on Drake & 'Josh, he was known for his role as Crazy Steve. All the while, he kept his day jobs at Starbucks, the Geffen Theater box office and Center Theater Group phone room. Jerry’s recurring role as Crazy Steve led to his first regular series gig when he was cast as Spencer, an off-centered aspiring artist and brother and guardian of his teenaged sister, Carly, on Nickelodeon’s mega-hit television series, iCarly. Trainor’s portrayal of Spencer garnered the actor his first Teen Choice nomination for Choice TV Actor: Comedy in 2009 and a nomination for Big Kid Award at the 2010 Australia Kids’ Choice Awards, which Trainor also co-hosted. He also has had a number of small roles in films such as the science fiction-horror film, Donnie Da'rko,Evolution, and the cheerleader comedy Bring It On Again Jerry also played the mad Doctor/Various other characters in the Henson Alternative web series S.U.D.S, which was supposed to be released in 2009 on Film.com.We have only seen a trailer [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvi99YC3itA S.U.D.S Trailer] (2009) and some pics taken from Jerry's Facebook page Photos from Trainor Fans (LiveJournal.com- Trainor Fans) His voice-over roles include: The Penguins of Madagascar (cockroach) and the lead character, Dudley Puppy, from Tuff Puppy. Outside of film and television, Jerry was in a "World of Warcraft" video series called'' Project Lore.'' He played the healer Goggins who is a Draenei shaman. He left the show on February 7, 2009. He hosted the 2010 Australian Kids Choice Awards along with Miranda Cosgrove. He was mentioned in the 2011 Australian Kids Choice Awards, when Jennette said that Jerry gave Nathan and her advice for the awards. Jerry had a main role with his iCarly co-star Jennette McCurdy in the 2011 movie, Best Player. He had a main role in the 2007 movie, Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh. Unlike all other Drake & Josh episodes he got credited in the beginning. As of 2012, it was confirmed that Jerry wwould be filming a pilot for Nick At Nite. A new comedy show called "Wendell & Vinnie" a multi-camera project that was created by Emmy-winning writer-producer Jay Kogen(Frasier)1 In 2013, Jerry was part of "Wendell & Vinnie" and he is set to be a producer on his own show http://www.themovieextras.com/apps/blog/wendell-vinnie Filmography Trivia *Jerry Trainor and Miranda Cosgrove (who plays Carly) are the only two actors of the show to physically appear in every episode of the series (Jenette McCurdy, who plays Sam, was absent in iWon't Cancel The Show and iBloop, and Nathan Kress, who plays Freddie, was also absent in iBloop as well. However, McCurdy and Kress were not entirely absent in the aforementioned episode; they did appear in the blooper clips that were shown. Noah Munck, who plays Gibby, was only a recurring character in the show, and he only appeared in every episode following iGot a Hot Room). *Jerry has a habit of constantly wanting to buy new boots and shoes because he loves them.iCarly cast Random Facts (Nick.com) *Jerry's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iDream of Dance, iDate a Bad Boy, iGot a Hot Room, iGet Pranky, and iStart a Fan War.Jerry's Very Special Set, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **''iDream of Dance'': "I wear a dress. 'Nuff said." **''iDate a Bad Boy'': "I love it when Spencer tries to be a responsible adult. In this one, he goes to great lengths to keep Carly from dating a rebel type dude." **''iGot a Hot Room'': "This has Dan Schneider's favorite Spencer moment. I find out I'm getting a large sum of money, exclaim 'What?!' and my pants fall down for no reason. Comedy gold, invest in it!" **''iGet Pranky'': "This is a favorite because of the prank montage. One of the most fun to rehearse and shoot. The whole cast and crew were laughing through the entire episode." **''iStart a Fan War'': "No question, working with Jack Black puts this one at the top. He was hilarious and a true pro. Plus we sing a song together, amazing!" *Jerry hosted a 2011 Halloween TV Special possibly featuring former Drake & Josh co-star, Allison Scagliotti, who played Mindy Crenshaw on the show.Allison Scagliotti's Tweet(Twitter.com October 29th, 2011) *Jerry narrates a Children's Holiday Book, entitled Too Many Toys written by David Shannon.Jerry Narrates A Book *Jerry directed the iCarly ''episodes ''iApril Fools and iLost My Head in Vegas. **'This made him the only main cast member of the show to direct an episode. *Jerry doesn't have an Instagram account.Jerry tweets about no Instagram account Twitter JTFollow JerryTrainorTwitter Photo Gallery '''Click here to view more Jerry Trainor photos References External links * *Jerry Trainor profile on iCarly.com *Trainor Fans *Trainor Fax twitter (a twitter dedicated to Jerry's long hair) *Jerry Trainor dedicated Tumblr *Jerry's crazy faces+quotes Tumblr page *His main page for his resume *Jerry's "Wreckless Epic" characther Kelly's Myspace page (pics) *Wreckless Epic's Myspace page (pics page) *Blip(music playlist) he posted the link on his twitter long time ago *doesn't use it anymore* *new interview as of Mar.13 2011 *Jerry interview with Piper posted March 18th 2011 *Jerry's photoshoot with Lisa Rose 2011 *Jerry Trainor's Old Roles in video(created by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Adults Category:Cast Category:Celebrities Category:Images